Sweets Shipping
Yugi and Pinkie pie's relationship through out the series. Named so because of Pinkie pie's hobby of making cupcakes and she usually calls Yugi sweet. Pre-Yu-Gi-Oh Pinkie pie hangs out with Yugi a lot and even gives him cupcakes everyday. Duelist Kingdom Pinkie pie watched Yugi defeat Joey in Duel Monsters,''after school, he invite her, along with Joey, Téa, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Tristan to see his Grandpa's rare card, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Pinkie pie, along with Téa, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Tristan stowaway on the ship that was taking Yugi and Joey to Duelist Kingdom to help them. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on during his duels in Duelist Kingdom. After Yugi lost his second duel with Kaiba, Pinkie pie tries to cheer him up. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on when he dueled both Mai and Joey. During Yugi's duel with Pegasus, Pinkie pie was worried for Yugi's safety, and hoping that he doesn't get hurt. After Yugi's victory over Pegasus, she offered to throw him a party for his victory, which he gently declined. After getting back to Domino City from Duelist Kingdom, Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on as he dueled Rebecca Hawkins. Legendary Heroes Pinkie pie, along with Téa, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Rarity, and Tristan kept guard while Mai, Joey, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi were in the Virtual World. '''Dungeon Dice Monsters' Pinkie pie and Téa got jealous after Yugi blushed at a lady handing him a flyer. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on as he fought Duke over Dungeon Dice Monsters. Battle City Yami Yugi offered Yugi advice on impressing or make Téa or Pinkie pie like him. Pinkie pie along with Téa tries to help Yugi get the Millennium Puzzle back after Bandit Keith steals it. Pinkie pie cheers Yugi on as he duels Bandit Keith. Pinkie pie,along with Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Tristan, and Joey sae Yugi from the burning warehouse. Pinkie pie was thrilled when Yugi asked out, but was upset when she found that Téa was coming too, and even more upset when Yugi switched to Yami just before the date. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on during his Battle City duels. Pinkie pie tells Yugi not to go through with his duel with Joey, who was possesed by Marik at the time, but he assured her that everything'll be okay, during the duel, she kept wanting to help him, even though that she can't because of Téa's life being in dangered. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on as he faced Bakura in the first of the quarter-finals of the Battle City tournament. Pikie pie went to Yugi after he shielded both Joey and Mai from Ra's attack during Mai's duel with Marik. Virtual World Pinkie pie told Yugi to be careful before he was sent to the Virtual World by Noah, which he told her that he will. Battle City finals Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on during the Battle Royal. Pinkie pie tries to comfort Rainbow Dash and Yugi after Joey lost to Marik. Pinkie pie mentally wished Yugi good luck on his duel with Kaiba. Pinkie pie worried about Yugi during his duel with Marik. After Yugi won his duel with Marik, Pinkie pie hugs him from behind and tells him that she knew that he could do it. Waking the Dragons Pinkie pie, along with Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Téa, Joey, and Tristan came with Yugi to the museum so Yami can unlock his lost memories. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on as he dueled Gurimo. After Gurimo played "The Seal of Orichalcos", which knocked her and the others back, Yami Yugi tried to go to her and the others to see if they're okay. Pinkie pie got jealous when Rebecca Hawkins claimed that Yugi is now her boyfriend and even more upset when Rebecca gave him a kiss before leaving. Pinkie pie volunteered to come with Yugi to Death Valley, even though Yugi told her not to come with him. Pinkie pie was shocked when Yami Yugi played "The Seal of Orichalcos" card during his duel with Rafael. After Pinkie pie was taken to Dartz, she found out that Yugi's soul was taken away, which turns Pinkie pie into a emotional wreck, which left her crying over Yugi's capture and her blaming Yami for the reason Yugi's gone. After Yugi was brought back, Pinkie pie confesses her love for him in sheer happiness, which Yugi returns full-heartedly. Pinkie pie and Téa objected to Yugi to travel through the vortex Dartz used, suspecting it could be a trap, but Yugi convinced them that he must go to save the other lost souls. After Yugi washed-up on a shoreline Pinkie pie greeted him with a hug. Grand Championship Pinkie pie got to spend a lot of time with Yugi this season, she mostly held hands with Yugi or cheers him on during his duels. Dawn of the Duel Pinkie pie, along with Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Joey, Téa, and Tristan followed Yugi to the airport, telling him that they wouldn't miss this for the world. After Yugi insisted on helping Yami alone, Pinkie pie and the others wouldn't have it. During one of Yugi's flasbacks, it showed Pinkie pie giving Yugi a plate of cupcakes, telling him that it's for him. After Yugi admitted that the wish he made on the Millennium Puzzle was friends, Pinkie pie was touched by this. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on as he dueled Bakura. The night before the Ceremonial duel, Pinkie pie visited Yugi in his room to wish him good luck on his duel before kissing him on the cheek, giving him a goodnight and I love you, and leaving the room. Pinkie pie cheered Yugi on during his duel with Atem. After Pinkie pie and the others got back to Japan, Pinkie pie got upset when Rebecca hugged Yugi at the airport.During the last scene of the series, when Yugi met up with his friends again, Pinkie pie kissed Yugi on the lips, and along with the others head to school hand in hand. Post Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pre-Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Sometime after the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, ''Pinkie pie and Yugi were married and had twin daughters named Surprise Muto and Clover Muto.'' Category:Crossover‏ Category:Shippings‏